


when it rains, it pours

by persimonne



Series: Reylo Kinky Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clit Stimulation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP without Porn, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, female orgasm, sex experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne
Summary: Kylo reads on GQ some squirting instructions and he experiments immediatly on Rey.





	when it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lemon-hot Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277745) by [IshaRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaRen/pseuds/IshaRen), [pr3tty_g1rl5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr3tty_g1rl5/pseuds/pr3tty_g1rl5). 



> This is both a fanfic of one of my favourire fics (Lemon-hot Summer by IshaRen and pr3tty_g1rl5) and a tumblr prompt fill: "Kylo works hard to make Rey squirt, and she doesn't think she can but he is determined to prove her wrong, which he eventually does."
> 
> Made readable by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily), all eventual errors are mine.

Kylo fishes the rumpled magazine from under the sofa: it’s an old GQ issue with a busty chick on the cover and a cheesy “ _ Pornstar Sex Tips Inside!” _ kind of insert. He starts browsing it, still squatting in front of the sofa, to see if there’s something worth keeping and he inevitably stumbles upon said “sex tips”.

 

_ “Secrets of female orgasm revealed! How to make your lady squirt like a fountain!” _

 

His interest is definitely piqued. He gets on his feet and looks out of the window at his beloved Rey, who’s sunbathing next to the pool. She’s finally resting after her exam session, while he tries to keep the house at least decent. No more sticky magazines under the furniture, no more dirty socks under the bed and so on. He’s trying to be a better man for the love of his life.

 

He sits on the sofa and avidly reads the squirting instructions. It just looks like a mechanical kind of stimulation, nothing complicated per se. Reading further, it seems that what makes squirting difficult or downright impossible is mainly women’s sexual inhibitions. 

 

But he’s acquainted with an adorable young woman that has very few inhibitions, his Rey.

 

Tossing the old magazine in a bin, he exits the house and approaches her. She’s incredible, all oiled and tanned, yawning on a big towel next to the pool.

 

“Hey, Rey!” he shouts, capturing her attention.

 

She smiles at him, and his heart almost skips a beat. She’s lovely, and she would be even lovelier in the throes of orgasm, unloading her juices on his face and hands.

 

“Uh… How are you feeling?” he asks, suddenly unsure about how to propose her his little experiment.

 

“Sleepy and a bit horny? What are you up to? It seems like you’re up to something.” She smiles.

 

She’s busted him straight away. Kylo’s ears blush and he pointedly looks at his feet.

 

“I, uhm… Wanted to try something with you?” he stammers.

 

“Something kinky? You know I’m on board for almost everything!” 

 

“Uh, yeah, something like that? I would really like to make you squirt? If you want to, of course?” he mumbles, almost out of breath.

 

Rey’s expression becomes serious very quickly.

 

“Kylo, were you reading that trash again? You know that’s just a porn movie trick, right? Actresses just drink a lot and pee while faking orgasms. You can’t be so gullible, come on.” Kylo’s heart sinks.

 

“I-I just wanted to prove if it’s true or not? Wanted to cuddle you a bit and make you come?” he almost whispers, defeated.

 

“That’s okay, don’t worry. You can try but I’m sure it will never work!” Rey says, almost sorry for sinking his proposition so quickly.

 

“Thank you!” he almost cries, kissing her face. ”Now, do me a favour and goo pee. It’ll help later!” 

 

Rey complies, a little dumbfounded, and returns outside shortly after. He’s waiting for her, smiling like a predator. She sits again on the towel, and he begins kissing her on the mouth, crooked teeth nibbling at her lips. 

 

“Lie down, I wanna lick you raw,” he says, pushing her on the towel and moving slowly toward her pussy, laying kisses along her slender body. In a few seconds, he unties her bikini bottom and devours her, using lips and tongue against her already moist folds.

 

She moans, never tired of feeling his talented tongue on her. He adds his thick and long fingers, caressing her clit lightly and exploring her quivering pussy. Just when she feels her orgasm approach, he suddenly stops, wiping his mouth with a forearm.

 

“Okay, I’d like to try now? If it doesn’t work, I’ll just make you come as usual, what do you think?”

 

She nods, lying back down, and he penetrates her again with two of his fingers. At once, he directs his movements toward the upper wall of her pussy, pushing rhythmically and quickly against it.

 

“I feel like I’m gonna pee myself!” she almost cries, astonished. She’s never felt anything like this before.

 

“Nonsense, you just peed. Try pushing a little, maybe?”

 

“I don’t wanna pee on you, Kylo! Are you out of your mind?” she cries, suddenly worried.

 

“I don’t care if you pee on me or not, just let go, please,” he says, massaging her clit with his other hand.

 

She’s flooded with new and strange sensations, torn between the reassuring and familiar clit massage and the exciting movements of his fingers in her pussy, something totally new for her. She can feel the pressure build inside of her, and seriously thinks about complying with Kylo’s request.

Finally, his patience pays and she comes with a cry, clenching around his fingers and remembering to push a little, as instructed. She’s never been so wet before, and her pussy keeps gushing moisture between spasms.

 

“That’s it, good girl, give everything to me,” he coos. 

 

Rey, still trembling, manages to lift her head and she finally notices that his forearm is splattered with some kind of transparent liquid. It surely doesn’t seem she peed on him, after all.

 

“Oh! Did I do this?” she asks, astounded.

 

“Yes, you did!” he utters, sniffing and licking experimentally the wet patches on his hand. “It tastes like your come. You definitely squirted!” 

 

She had no idea she could really come like that. 

She’s glad she followed his instructions, this was one of the hardest and stranger orgasms she experienced. She definitely wouldn’t mind trying that again!

 

Kylo hugs her tight, peppering her face with kisses. She can taste her juices on his lips and she starts giggling. 

 

Who knew those stupid magazines could hide something useful for once?

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr: persimonne.tumblr.com


End file.
